Hidup itu Merepotkan
by crossmaster
Summary: "Ia mau pergi dengan sok keren, tapi tanpa sengaja ia tersandung – kau tahu sendiri ruangan pribadinya, sudah gelap, berantakan pula – lalu ia latah." Canon, pure humor. Warning: Tidak jelas dan garing. RnR please? :
1. Sasuke dan Panu

"Fuaaah~"

"Kau juga, cepat makan! Mulai hari ini, ayahmu juga harus menjalankan misi! Tidak ada waktu untuk latihan pagi selama itu!"

"Ya, ya…"

"IYA-NYA SEKALI SAJA!"

**. . .**

**crossmaster proudly presents**

"**Hidup itu Merepotkan"  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Dedicated to mysticahime,  
>who requested this story<strong>

**. . .**

Shikamaru mendesah berat. 'Pagi-pagi saja sudah galak begitu… Merepotkan," batinnya.

Ia melanjutkan sarapannya dengan khidmat. Namun, keheningan yang baru saja dinikmatinya tersebut dibuyarkan oleh suara bel rumahnya.

"Siapa ya, pagi-pagi begini?" Yoshino – ibu Shikamaru – beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri menuju ke pintu.

"Hei, Ayah," bisik Shikamaru pelan, "Kenapa menikah dengan ibu yang galak begitu, sih?"

Shikaku mengunyah sarapannya sambil berpikir.

"Benar juga… Istri yang seperti itu juga punya saat-saat di mana dia tersenyum lembut… Mungkin karena itu…"

". . . Cuma itu?"

"Shikamaru! Ada utusan Hokage kelima!" Suara Yoshino memotong pembicaraan ayah dan anak tersebut.

**. . .troublesome life. . .**

**Kantor Hokage, 07:00 AM**

"Tadi malam, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan desa… Lalu, kemungkinan besar ia menuju Otougakure."

"Pergi dari desa? Kenapa…?"

Tsunade menunduk, tidak menjawab.

"Hokage?"

"Ia…"

Suasana tegang meliputi mereka. Terlebih Shikamaru – yang tidak mengetahui seluk-beluk masalah Sasuke.

". . .Ingin mencari…"

Ketegangan berlipat ganda.

"**. . .Obat panu untuk kakinya."**

Ahem.

"Eum, Hokage? Kau bercanda 'kan?"

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Ia tergoda oleh tawaran Orochimaru si pedofil itu – kalau Sasuke mau jadi pengikutnya, maka ia akan meminta Kabuto untuk membuatkan obat panu."

Shikamaru merasa dibodohi.

"Kenapa ia tidak meminta padamu saja?"

"Harga diri Uchiha terlalu tinggi, jadi kurasa ia tidak ingin aku mengetahui kalau kakinya berpanu."

Pemuda Nara itu bingung. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Memaki Sasuke yang dengan bodohnya terjebak oleh rayuan pedofil? Atau tertawa karena kaki Sasuke – si tampan yang dipuja sejuta umat itu – ternyata _berpanu_?

"Shikamaru."

Mata obsidian sang Chuunin beradu dengan mata coklat berkilau Hokage kelima.

"Aku tahu ini memang merepotkan, tapi kumohon…"

Tsunade merogoh laci meja kerjanya, mengambil sebuah botol, dan menyerahkannya pada Shikamaru.

"Serahkan ini padanya dan buatlah ia kembali!"

"Apa ini?"

". . .Tentu saja obat panu."

Hening.

"Kau bisa membawa lima orang Genin bersamamu jika kau merasa sulit meringkusnya sendirian."

"Kenapa bukan Jounin saja?"

"Mereka sibuk. Bahkan Jounin yang punya banyak waktu luang seperti ayahmu saja harus pergi ke tiga lokasi sekaligus hari ini."

"Baiklah." Shikamaru berjalan menuju ke arah pintu.

". . .Oh ya, Hokage."

"Hm?"

"Dari mana Anda tahu soal panu di kaki Sasuke?"

"Kakashi. Ia tanpa sengaja melihat panu tersebut dengan _sharingan_-nya."

". . ."

**. . .  
>to . be. continued<br>. . .**

**A/N: Oke, gue balik lagi. Dengan uname baru dan penampilan baru, gue harap gue bisa membuat cerita yang lebih kreatif pula. Tapi, wew, cerita apaan ini! **_***garuk tembok***_** Sasuke panuan! **_***sigh***_** Ya sudahlah… Biarkan yang sudah terjadi tetap terjadi :p**

_**By the way**_**, karena gue lagi dalam masa ulangan umum… **_**Update**_**-an selanjutnya paling cepat keluar minggu depan. Untuk yang merequest – ****mysticahime**** – tungguin ya, darling :* **_**#slapped **_**Oke, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya!**


	2. Ini Akan Jadi Merepotkan

**Konohagakure, 08:00 AM**

"APAAAAA? SERIUUUS?"

Suara teriakan Naruto menghantam gendang telinga Shikamaru, keras.

Bukan, Naruto bukan berteriak karena tahu Sasuke panu. Shikamaru telah memutuskan untuk menutupi perihal panu Sasuke hingga batas maksimal.

Naruto mengertakkan gigi, marah.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ganti baju!"

**. . .**

"**Hidup itu Merepotkan"  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Warning: Tidak jelas, garing **

**. . .**

**Konohagakure, 08:25 AM**

"Lalu… Apa kau sudah punya perkiraan siapa lagi orang hebat selain aku?"

"Yah…" Shikamaru mendesah dalam. Otaknya tengah menyusun perkiraan orang-orang yang akan dipilihnya selain Naruto. Namun, sudah ada satu orang yang pasti akan diikutsertakan olehnya dalam misi gila ini…

"Kalau begitu, aku minta bantuanmu, Chouji. Cepat siap-siap dan tunggu kami di gerbang depan 10 menit lagi."

"Kau bilang orang hebat, 'kan… Kalau mau ajak seseorang, pasti Shino atau yang lain, 'kan!" Naruto protes tanpa basa-basi.

"Aku sudah lama bekerja sama dalam satu tim dengan Chouji… Dia yang paling bisa bekerja sama denganku."

"Tapi sekarang, Shino sedang menjalankan misi khusus dengan ayahnya."

Sebuah suara yang familiar menyela.

Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Chouji pun menengok ke belakang.

"Ternyata, yang paling bagus memang bangun pagi dan jalan-jalan, ya…" Kiba memamerkan senyum khasnya.

"Aku sudah dengar ceritamu. Sepertinya, kalian repot, nih." Muncul lagi suara familiar lain. Rock Lee. "Aku juga punya satu orang yang bisa kuusulkan." Lanjutnya.

**Konohagakure, 08:35 AM**

"Tepat waktu…"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sekarang, ia sudah menemukan 4 orang genin yang akan membantunya. Ia menghadap ke arah 4 genin lainnya.

"Ini akan jadi merepotkan. Bersiaplah."

**. . .**

**. . .troublesome life. . .**

**. . .**

**Hutan Terlarang, 08:35 AM**

"Seishingan. Kami ingin Anda meminum ini."

Sasuke melemparkan pandangan penuh kecurigaan. "Seishingan? Apa itu?"

"Obat untuk mencegah panu Anda menyebar." Jawab Tayuya.

Uchiha bungsu itu mendelik. Lebih tepatnya, melotot. Syok berat. Aibnya menjadi rahasia umum sekarang. **"Dari mana kalian… Bagaimana…?"**

"Tuan Orochimaru yang memberi tahu."

Hati kecil Sasuke segera merutuki kakek homo itu tanpa ampun. Ia bersumpah, setelah sembuh, mulut penggosip Orochimaru akan disegelnya dengan lem epoxy, biar sekalian bibir laknatnya bersatu untuk selamanya. Atau perlu dicor sekalian?

"Panu bisa menyebar jika kau dalam keadaan hidup. Kecepatan penyebarannya akan berkurang kalau kau mati. Pil seishingan ini," Jelas Tayuya sambil mengangkat tabung kecil berisi pil berwarna hitam, "akan membuatmu mati suri."

"Tapi, resiko mati suri tersebut menjadi kematian permanen sangat tinggi." Tambah Kidoumaru.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak mau mati sebelum mulut Orochimaru berhasil dicornya.

"Apa-"

"Tidak perlu cemas. Untuk itulah kami ada di sini." Sela Sakon.

"Kami akan menekan efek sampingnya dengan kekkai ninjutsu kami dan mengubahnya menjaganya supaya tetap pada tahap mati suri."

Sasuke terdiam, masih tidak yakin dengan kemampuan mereka. "Apa kekkai ninjutsu kalian bisa dipercaya?"

"Hei, tuan Sasuke… Kami, Yoninshuu ini, kelompok elit yang menjadi pengawal tuan Orochimaru! Makanya, kami ahli ninjutsu seperti kekkai atau pelindung, dan segel gaib serta fuuinjutsu."

Akhirnya, Sasuke mencoba bertaruh pada kemampuan mereka. _'Apapun yang terjadi, gue harus tetep hidup!'_ janjinya dalam hati. Segera setelah pil tersebut turun melalui kerongkongannya dan tiba di lambung, Sasuke terhuyung.

"Ayo cepat! Nanti tuan Sasuke mati!" Sakon mengambil gulungan besarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah tong. "Ambil posisi!" Sakon mengkomando. "MULAI!"

Mereka membentuk segel Shikokumujin. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, Sakon menambahnya dengan Fuukokuhouin.

"Beres. "

**. . .  
><strong>

**. . .troublesome life. . .**

**. . .**

**Konohagakure, 08:36 AM**

"Tapi, Shikamaru, penjelasanmu yang tadi kami dengar rasanya masih kurang detil. Bisakah kau jelaskan sejauh yang kau tahu?" Kiba mendadak meminta penjelasan dari Shikamaru.

DEG.

Shikamaru galau.

Ia ingin menutupi perihal panu Sasuke sampai batas maksimal, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka batas maksimalnya akan datang secepat ini.

Tetapi, di sisi lain, kalau ia tidak memberitahu mereka, itu artinya ia berbohong.

Keringat dinginnya menetes. Yah, mungkin memang mereka harus tahu mengenai masalah ini, cepat atau lambat.

"Ia-"

"Sasuke pergi karena ia ingin mencari kekuatan dari Orochimaru." Kata Naruto.

Semua orang menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

Shikamaru diam-diam menghela nafas lega. Kalau saja ia tidak memikirkan suasana, ia pasti sudah memeluk Naruto erat-erat dan berubah menjadi orang paling OOC sedunia.

"Aku merasa penyebabnya itu agak mengambang di permukaan." Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seolah meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya dari Shikamaru.

Rasa galau kembali menghampiri sang Chuunin.

"Ia…"

Keempat ninja yang saat ini ada di hadapannya – plus Lee yang berdiri di belakangnya – berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Sama seperti Shikamaru waktu ia menghadap Hokage tadi pagi. Shikamaru jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Ia ingin…"

"Cepat Shikamaru, jangan bertele-tele!" Seru Kiba.

"Ia-ingin-mencari-obat-panu-untuk-kakinya. Ia tergoda oleh tawaran Orochimaru; kalau Sasuke mau jadi pengikutnya, Kabuto akan membuatkan obat panu_._"

". . ."

Melongo. Cuma itu yang bisa dilakukan kelima genin tersebut setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

**. . .**

**. . .to. be. continued. . .**

**. . .**

**A/N: =_= Gila. Gue rasa kalau Kishimoto baca cerita ini, gue bakal dituntut setidaknya 5 tahun penjara dengan masa percobaan 6 bulan =_="" Perusakan alur besar-besaran ini mah… *kunyah piring* Tapi, ya sudahlah…** **Biarkan yang sudah terjadi tetap terjadi :p **_***quote copasan chapter lalu***_** Terus, kenapa chapter ini malah tambah garing! **_***nangis di sudutan***_

Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine: Wkwkwk, arigatou gozaimasu! xDD *bow* *bow* Ini udah diupdate… Tapi kayaknya malah tambah garing… Gomen Q_Q

Rokka Nishimiura: Yang ngetik aja sweatdropped kok ._." Ne, ini udah dilanjut xD

mysticahime: Biar gue tebak – pasti bagian pedofilnya ._. _#dor_ Selir? Siapa suami u? ==" Entahlah xDDD Iya, iya xDDDDD

Maehime: Peace mas Jashin, hoho… _*kabur*_ Ini udah update xD


	3. Izinkan Aku Ikut

**Konohagakure, 08:45 AM**

". . ."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Kelima rekan seperguruannya itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Panu?"

"Sumpah?"

Sang pemuda berambut nanas hanya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Tak ayal, suasana penuh semangat yang sebelumnya mengelilingi mereka langsung berubah menjadi terasa absurd akibat satu kata: panu.

**. . .**

"**Hidup itu Merepotkan"  
>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**. . .**

"Bagaiman bisa…?" Tanya Lee bingung.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia malas mencuci kaki?" Jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

"Lagipula," Shikamaru melanjutkan, "Penelitian menyatakan bahwa panu paling banyak dijumpai pada remaja berusia belasan tahun."

Kontan kelima ninja muda yang mendengarkan perkataan Shikamaru itu langsung memeriksa kaki masing-masing.

"Dan panu tidak hanya bisa muncul di kaki, tapi juga lengan, leher, perut, kaki, ketiak, lipatan paha, muka dan kepala. Eumm, Lee, kurasa kau tidak perlu sampai buka baju di sini untuk mengeceknya?"

**. . .**

**. . .troublesome life. . .**

**. . .**

**Hutan Terlarang, 08:47 AM**

"Hei, Tayuya." Sakon memanggil satu-satunya kunoichi di timnya.

"Ya?"

"Kapan Tuan Orochimaru memberitahukanmu kalau ini obat panu?" Ia bertanya sambil mengangkat botol kecil berisikan pil-pil hitam – yang menurut kata Tayuya dapat mencegah penyebaran panu.

"Kemarin malam," jawabnya santai, "Aku bertanya padanya. Sebenarnya ia juga tak menerangkannya padaku. Aku memaksa dan ia agak marah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku dikacangin sama Tuan." Tayuya memasang ekspresi tidak suka di wajahnya.

"Terus?"

"Ia mau pergi dengan sok keren, tapi tanpa sengaja ia tersandung – kau tahu sendiri ruangan pribadinya, sudah gelap, berantakan pula – lalu ia latah. Bocorlah semua rahasia obatnya." Tayuya mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. "Katanya, obat itu juga ampuh untuk mencegah penyebaran kurap, dan berbagai penyakit kulit lainnya yang disebabkan oleh jamur."

"Hoo…" Sakon mengangguk. Rahasia bocor gara-gara latah, eh? Itu bukan hal yang baru bagi Sakon. Tuannya itu juga pernah membocorkan tanpa sengaja kalau Kabuto senang menyanyikan 'Alamat Palsu' sambil menari 'Sorry Sorry' kalau sedang sendirian, dan Kidoumaru, temannya yang bertangan banyak itu, sering menangis kalau menonton sinetron dan telenovela. Atau masalah Jiroubou yang takut hantu – penyebab bengkaknya tagihan listrik Orochimaru; dia tidak pernah berani mematikan lampu. Bahkan Orochimaru sendiri mengakui – tentu saja melalui latah – kalau ia pernah naksir Tsunade, tapi patah hati akibat Jiraiya. '_What the hell_? Aku tidak tahu ia masih suka manusia biasa,' batin Sakon.

Tapi intinya, Sakon senang karena Tuannya latahan. Itu berarti ia bisa tahu rahasia banyak orang tanpa harus repot-repot bertanya secara pribadi, atau susah-susah mencari gosip – yang belum tentu benar – kesana kemari.

Sakon hanya belum menyadari, kalau di saat yang bersamaan _semua rahasianya ikut menjadi rahasia umum_. Yah, salahkan kebiasaan latah Orochimaru.

**. . .**

**. . .troublesome life. . .**

**. . .**

**Konohagakure, 08:50 AM**

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu sa-"

"TUNGGU!"

Sebuah suara menyela pembicaraan mereka. Suara Haruno Sakura.

"Kenapa-"

"Izinkan aku ikut." Sakura memohon.

Hening sejenak.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa membawamu dalam misi ini." Shikamaru berkata berat. Naruto mengangguk.

Menurut perkiraan mereka, Sakura tidak tahu penyebab Sasuke kabur – yang ia tahu, Sasuke pergi karena ingin mencari kekuatan demi balas dendam. Dan, tidak, _'__**Dia tidak boleh tahu**__,'_ batin keenam ninja yang ada di sana kompak.

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Sakura memandang mereka tajam. Shikamaru cuma menggeleng dan memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk kabur sesegera mungkin.

"Percuma. Aku tahu kok masalah panu Sasuke."

Hening.

"Apa?" Naruto menggaruk telinganya dan bertanya, memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"AKU TAHU MASALAH PANU SASUKE." Sakura menjawab dengan memberi penekanan pada setiap kata-katanya. "Aku bahkan tahu soal ini jauh lebih banyak dari kalian." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa itu berarti…"

"Aku tahu apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru dari Sasuke." Katanya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kontan, kelima ninja yang tadinya sudah hendak pergi itu mengerubunginya, seperti semut yang menemukan gula. Bukan, bukan Sakura gulanya – oke, gadis Haruno itu memang manis, tapi saat ini gosip mengenai Orochimaru terasa lebih manis bagi Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya.

"Apa? Apa?"

"Itu…"

**. . .  
><strong>**  
>. . .to . be. continued. . .<strong>

. . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Plis jangan keplak gue… Gue tau ini pendek – banget, ****BANGET****, garing pula –, tapi… Kalo gue lanjut sekarang, gue yakin chapter depan ga akan berasa menggigit… Setidaknya, itu yang gue pelajarin dari film-film di tv:**

"**Potonglah chapter tepat di saat sebuah plot sedang bikin pensaran."**

_**#dibakarmassa**_

Dark Lucky Duck: No prob, saya yang mestinya terima kasih udah di-review XD Ini udah update…

Yaya Kagamine: Wkwkwk, saya juga pengen liat kaum hawa berhenti ngefans sama Sasuke gara-gara panu XD #diamuksasuke Ini udah update… Maaf kalau jadi garing ._.

mysticahime: Menghambat panu. _*nyengir kuda*_ Gue yang ngetik aja kaget waktu tau Seishingan bisa menghambat panu _#eh_ What? Ga bisa lebih banyak lagi? =_="

Rokka Nishimiura: Wkwkwk XD Ini udah lanjut XD

Maehime: Maaf ya, _pesona Sasu_ _memang sudah lama hilang_ _*sfx: Kemana kemana kemana~*_ XP _#kabur_

ikutanripuw: Hehee, kebiasaan kalo stress =_=a Gelas, panci, sendok? Saya ogah jadi kuda lumping XP Makasih XD Ini udah update, maaf lama ._.

**Oke… Ga ada yang ketinggalan 'kan?  
>Sampe jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!<strong>


End file.
